Losing Our Forever
by HappilyEnding
Summary: Because, really, what is love but an empty promise?
1. Prologue

**Let's just get on with the story! Important authors note at the end, though!**

Prologue:

It was funny, in that sick twisted sort of way (you know if you liked that sort of dark humor), that they had come down to this. This stupid little cliché choice and moment which could decide their entire future. It was as though the entire world was holding its breath- though both knew that it was really just them suspended in a moment of silence that could have gone on forever for all they knew. But really, if there had been anything that either had figured out from this experience, it was that forever and ever wasn't an actual thing. Instead it was simply a fairy tale illusion spread through children's minds at night to make them sleep tight. But really, what had happened to them. When they both think back on all of those years, both Sam and Freddie have to wonder what had happened to the two care free little innocents that they used to be.

"When did it change, Freddie?" Sam had asked in a nearly silent voice what seemed like one hundred years ago, though really it had just been a month or two earlier.

"I- I don't know. I really don't know." They had both cried that night, sobbing for hours and hours, clutching on to each other desperately as though they were their only hope for life. Though, when you considered all of the tears leading up to this moment, well, it really wasn't a surprise. The pair stands there, both afraid to move or speak, as if when they did they would shatter the invisible glass wall closing them off from the rest of the world, and then all would be lost. Everything gone with the slightest twitch of the hand or blink of the eye or even the loss of eye contact between the pair. And honestly, could they even risk it anymore?

Sam draws in a shaky breath, some what expecting the sky to tumble down as she did, "When did it change?" she asked again, half praying that he would say that nothing had changed, that they were perfectly happy together, and that it was all in her head. Yet as the tears streaked down her make-up free face, Freddie made no move to respond. And in some ways, the not knowing what went wrong just hurt the most. Because, really, how do you fix something when you don't even know how it got broken in the first place?

**Disclaimer: OKAY, so before I forget, I do NOT own iCarly. At all. If I did, then I most certainly would not be posting this at one thirty four A.M. **

**Authors Note: So, here is the prologue for a multi-chapter story I plan on writing. I'll need a few reviews before posting chapter one just to know that someone is interested. I already have a plan for this story and have most of the rough draft and a bunch of chapters in the editing process currently. So, um, review! :D**

**-Princess Scissors**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting with Popsicles

**Dedicated to all the reviewers of this story, especially X3Before. . 3, because seriously, they are amazing :D**

Once upon a time, there was a forever. Only it didn't last forever, and there was so much heart ache, and crying, and calling it quits, that by the end of it (when it really was over for good) they both wonder if it was ever really worth it. They both come to the same answer.

When they first meet, they're four. They're at a park and he's crying because she pushed him off of the swing set causing his tiny jeans to become covered in dirt. This makes Freddie begin to sob harder, knowing that it will drive his mother to bring out all of the soap and such, and honestly he just couldn't stand the smell of that stuff! The little girl ignores his sadness and tears for around ten minutes, just swinging her little legs back and forth back and forth in a rhythmic motion until she feels bad and runs off somewhere. Since he is only four (almost five, he would adamantly insist) he just kind of sits there with tears running down his face. Not too long after that Sam returns holding two purple popsicles. She doesn't exactly apologize, but she offers an introduction and a frozen treat that's a lot better tasting then his mother's prune pops. True, she finishes hers in a record time, deems his eating too slow, steals it and finishes it. But hey, they're four and fast friends, so he lets her get away with it. They play for a while on the playground before Freddie's mom finds him and comes to take him home, leaving a giggling Sam claiming that his mother is crazy, and he laughs right along with her as his mom drags him into a forest green Subaru. The little girl disappears before he can get her number for his mom to call and arrange a play date with. He doesn't see her again for four more years.

Though in the years later he would never admit it, the entire way home he thinks about the little girl in the park. He wonders about how she got her hair got so curly, he wonders how her mom lets her run around in such a dirty dress, and he wonders if he will ever see her again. The entire time that his mother rants about how he ran off, how she will just have to enhance the chip signal (whatever THAT means), and how he has such an unsavory choice in company. And that is before she notices the dirt on his baby Levis. Freddie attempts to cut in, but that doesn't go over too well. He enters the apartment building alone, thinks of Sam all through dinner, and falls asleep thinking of her.

As for the little girl? Well, Sam never really believed in love or any of that mushy gunk, so she goes home soon after Freddie's mom shows up. The truth is that she really just didn't want to see her new friend leave. When she arrives home, Melanie is there with questions. Sam's twin sits there adamantly twirling a lock of strawberry hair around her chubby finger, oohing and ahhing at the description of the little brown haired boy. _Man,_ Sam thinks as she pulls on her red pajama shirt, _Melanie is such a girl!_

"Sammy?" Melanie asks her that night as the two lay in their separate bunks.

"Yeah?" Sam gruffly calls back from the top one, ignoring the way that the blankets have twisted around her little ankles, and pretending her parents shouts aren't there anymore.

"Do you think that you will ever see him again?"

"See who?" Sam simply pretends that she has no clue who her sister was talking about. But she does, of course she does. However, the future web co-host would like to blame that all on twin telepathy, and not at all on the way that Freddie had made her heart flutter in such an uncomfortable and strange way.

"That boy," the girly one of the pair pauses briefly to think about his name, "Freddie."

"No," the little girl lies, already an expert at it, "Of course I won't. Don't be an idiot."

Though Sam feels bad about calling her sister an idiot, for she can already hear her sister's whimpering, if there is one thing that she knows about dealing with tears it is that popsicles work best. So she crawls out of bed and sneaks through the door, pretending not to hear the shouts between her parents. Sam wanders to the small kitchen and grabs two popsicles, making sure not to grab the grape flavored. That would be her and Freddie's special flavor from now on. The little blonde tiptoes away from her parents and back into her bed room. She only hears her father say something about being back soon to her mother and a final slam of the door. But her father doesn't come back. So Sam hands one of the popsicles to Melanie on her way up the bunk and they talk for hours, simply pretending that nothing is wrong. They both know that they are lying, but it helps the pain of not knowing what would become of their little family (because even though they were screwed up and shouted a lot, they were a family none the less), and lying… well after all that is what Puckett girls do best. Lie to themselves and lie to those around them. Because really, who wants to get hurt?

**Authors Note Time! Okay children, so this isn't exactly my favorite chapter, but I figured that since the next couple weeks are finals for me, I might as well update now. There will only be a few chapters like this before we get into the real meat of the story. So, for a while there might not be much sad stuff, but don't worry, these aren't just fillers! They will always have something relevant, no matter no small, to add to the story! Thanks for reading and please review! It makes me update faster! No joke!**

**Lots of love, Princess Scissors.**


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Lick the Swingset

The next time that the two meet, they're eight. Neither one recognizes the other and by the end of it Sam has stolen his lunch and Freddie vows to hate her forever and ever. Freddie really should learn not to make promises that he can't keep.

They maintain this vicious cycle of painful punches, calling names, and truthfully being friends until they turn ten and a little girl named Carly Shay moves to town. The two girls become friends despite their enormous differences. Carly has soft brown hair, school smarts, innocence, and sweetness pouring from her lilac scented skin. Sam is… Sam. She has unruly blonde curls, mood swings, anger issues, a juvie record, and an addiction to meat. Though, to be fair, she did have a sensitive side that only a few people had the pleasure of seeing. Carly was the girl next door, Sam was the girl in the next cell over. However, Sam was incredibly loyal, which was a quality Carly was a little lacking in. Carly could be selfish as well. Since looks were extremely important to her, and because Carly had many wonderful qualities, these things often led to her being self-absorbed. Even a ten year old Freddie could see that this girl wasn't a complete saint, but she was merely a person, who (like everyone else) made mistakes. On the other hand, Sam was hell on wheels when she wanted to be, and she had been making Freddie's life hell for years. Yet Freddie still felt hurt and abandoned by Sam when she became Carly's best friend. Oddly enough, he was vaguely jealous of Carly and Sam's friendship. He and Sam used to be each other's only friends, though she was ever so eager to play the hate card on him ("I hate you and you hate me, Freddie. You said it yourself, multiple times."). Sure, they'd had a twisted friendship but it was always them (_But you always have known that I don't mean it, right?_ Freddie thinks to himself after she leaves in a huff). Throughout all of the fights, abuse, and anger it was always them together. Sam and Freddie. Freddie and Sam. They were best friends. Different, but not entirely. Both had no father figure (Sam's had left in a flurry of alcoholic rage and Freddie's had died in a car accident when he was five), both had no friends (save for each other), and both were hopelessly in love with each other (though since they were ten neither quite knew it yet). Freddie decides that he wants Sam to feel what he was feeling. He decides that the best way to go about this is to pretend to be in love with Carly. The distressed decision of a ten year old boy changed his life forever.

"Hey Freddork," Sam drawls nonchalantly as she hangs upside down from the monkey bars in a rare instant of them hanging out without Carly while they're eleven (and a half, Sam would adamantly remind you). As glad as he was about hanging out (because it would be babyish to call it playing), Freddie was dismayed that his mom was so nearby. He did technically want to make Sam want to hang out more often –and his mom was most certainly not the way to do that. However, Freddie was a hopeless romantic, and though he didn't know exactly how he felt yet, he was still into chivalry, and sitting with a "delinquent" and his mother was the most heroic thing he could imagine (short of, you know, slaying a dragon or something like that). In Freddie's opinion, him having to be around his mother more than usual for his princess' sake should be enough for any fair maiden to jump into his arms and ride off into the sunset together. But Sam has never been the fairy tale type, so he goes with it, and remembers to be grateful that she agreed to come after he told her that his mother would be attending as well. Because seriously, that woman was a mess. Freddie is abruptly driven out of his fantasy world by Sam calling to him again.

"Yeah?" He replies trying not to sound too eager.

"Dare me to lick the swing set?" Her voice is full of all of the excitement and joy that he has missed so much in the months that she had become distant from him.

"No, Sam. Don't lick the swing set." He says it as though it exasperates him, but really he is just glad to have his best friend back… even if it is only for a few hours and with his mother staring them down from a "safe and loving distance" (i.e. exactly twelve and a half feet away on the closest park bench).

In true Sam fashion, she licks the swing set anyway, even over dramatizing the action, and she spends the next week and a half home sick. He brings her the homework daily, though he knows she won't do it. She tells him that it's his fault she's sick and he just smiles to himself and pretends that he doesn't hear her because he doesn't feel like fighting with her. Besides, he knows that she'll win either way.

**Authors Note:** **So this sucked. Like, these chapters aren't going so well. But, I figured that I should write and post as many as possible before finals start, because almost immediately after finals end, I leave for a week to go to a cross country running camp. Anyone else going to Flathead? Anyway though, the moral of the story is that updating is going to be really weird and irregular for a couple of weeks! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Cayology, because they are the ONLY one who reviewed the last chapter (unless someone reviewed like two minutes ago or something)! And that broke my heart and made me want to quit on you guys, but then, in a moment of pure inspiration, I remembered why I started this story in the first place. Was it the lines of effortless and beautiful poetry on this site? Was it the inspirational speeches in authors notes (much like this)? Or was it those charming (or in this case non-existent) reviews? But then I realized it was none of those. It was really just that I had nothing better to do. But seriously though, over two hundred people read my story yesterday, and as amazing as that is, only one bothered to review. So pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please review?**

**Have a marvelous day!**

**-Princess Scissors **


	4. Chapter 3: The Taco Lady Gets it Right

When they're twelve they have both decided that they hate each other and always have, conveniently forgetting that they used to be best friends (those feelings from before Carly never really do go away though). It has becomes a habit of Freddie's to beg Carly to love him; it's a wonder that no one has figured out that Freddie really doesn't love Carly yet though. He gets the feeling that Spencer and Carly have their hunches, but he really can't be sure. Sometimes, only sometimes, he'll catch Sam looking at him ever so sadly. This makes him feel strangely guilty, but he doesn't give up on his "pursuit" of Carly. The game drastically changes in the year that they all turn thirteen, though. For one, they all start a web show called iCarly (he's not a host of it, Sam never forgets to remind him that he isn't funny enough for that, but he is the technical producer, and the train club tells him how cool that is, so he's happy with the position). It's not instantly successful, but it gets there eventually. He also gets his first girlfriend that year in some witch named Valerie who he would have loved to forgotten. But, most importantly, he gets his first kiss with a girl that just so happens to be Samantha Puckett: the same girl who he supposedly hates. It's short, only seven seconds, but it speaks the world to both teens, and leaves them both wondering if they really hated each other.

The year that they're fifteen, he breaks his leg (and is "damaged" in the words of his mother) because he kind of sort of saves Carly's life. He finds this humorous in a way because during it all his thoughts weren't even on Carly. I mean, sure, while he saved her, that's what he was thinking of. But, as he was lying broken on the bloody pavement, he was thinking: "If I die, the last thing that I would have said to Sam was that I hated her." Freddie only hears a bit of Carly's dainty screams (he briefly wonders how a voice so terrified could sound so lady like at the same time) before Carly call 9-1-1. He hears another voice shouting among the strangers, a voice that he recognizes as Sam's. Freddie is tempted to laugh at how her screams are so much louder than the others, but his leg hurts too much, so he doesn't. Sam drops to his side and begins to cry. All Freddie wants to do is hug her, but his damn leg is making itself a problem, so he attempt to smile instead. It comes out as a grimace so he finally settles on attempting at speaking to her.

"Sam, I…" he begins but Sam doesn't let him.

"I know," she wipes her tears with her sleeve "You don't have to say it."

"No, Sam I need to tell you…" he breaks off as the taco truck driver more or less pushes Sam out of the way to talk to him. Sam doesn't even retaliate, instead she just moves through the crowd to comfort Carly, who has gone into a state of shock.

"Oh god, kid! Shit, I'm sorry! Look, uh, I know that this won't make up for any of this, but free tacos for life!" The woman who drove the truck frantically exclaims as an ambulance whips around the corner.

"Could you get one to Sam?" He asks in a rushed tone as the medical workers grab him and put him onto a stretcher, crying out in pain as they accidently hit his leg.

"Sam?" the taco truck driver asks confusedly.

"Freddie!" screeches Sam, towing along a delirious looking Carly.

"That's Sam." Freddie grunts to the taco lady as Sam finally reaches them.

"You," Sam's tears continue to pour down her face while she pants, "You dropped your pear phone."

For some reason, Freddie gets the feeling that that isn't what she wants to say, but is touched by the gesture anyway. Sam hands him the phone and lets her hand linger near his, wanting to hold it, but not being brave enough to. Carly tugs Sam's hand ignorantly and giggles. Yes, Carly was most certainly in a sort of shock. Finally, Sam pulls her hand away. Freddie turns it over, acknowledges the cracked screen, and tries to turn it on; broken.

"I'll be okay," his words are partially broken up by pain as the medical workers talk to the taco truck driver, but Sam smiles at him just a tiny bit. The EMTs ask if anyone else was involved and lead Carly into the ambulance, just to check her out.

"I know." She replies, sounding only half convinced, so he tries again to cheer her up. It helps him forget his pain in a way.

"Sam? I hate you." He smiles. Her smile falters for a second, like a dancer forgetting the moves to a dance they should know all too well, until she gets it, and laughs. True, it isn't what he wanted to say, but it worked.

"Hate you too, Fredward." She reaches down and squeezes his hand. The ambulance workers load him up, close the doors, and drive away. Sam turns away and defiantly wipes away a few stray tears with her sleeve. Since Carly had to go as well, Sam is now alone in a mass huddle of strangers and confusion. The taco truck lady cautiously approaches the shaking blonde.

"Are you Sam?"

"Who wants to know?" Sam straightens herself up, not wanting to appear weak to a stranger.

"I work for _Flaco Taco_, I ran over your friend. So," the woman had a slight New York accent "I told him that he could have free tacos for life and he told me to give you some."

"He did?" Sam asks in awe.

"Yep. I wasn't sure what types you wanted so I grabbed two of everything." The woman states. Sam nods half-heartedly and doesn't respond. The pause fell heavy onto the cool autumn air. Slowly, as if not sure what to do, the lady begins. She informs Sam that there are five types of tacos in the box: seafood, pork, chicken, beef, and vegetarian. Sam smiles a small little smile that isn't hers at all and thanks the woman. The woman grins back.

"That's some boyfriend you got there." The driver woman says to Sam.

"He's not my…" Sam begins but the woman is already gone, disappearing into the crowd to talk to the cops. She then remembers that she is the only one who knows about Carly and Freddie being in the hospital, so she rushes to the Shay apartment, finishing off all but the last taco before she sprints into their apartment. The urgency of the situation hits her. She explains it to Spencer and they go to the hospital.

The next weeks go by in a blur. Freddie comes home and Carly and him begin dating. Unknown to them, Sam is hurt by this. So, in true Sam fashion, she buries all of her emotions into something that she could easily win: the assassin game. When she greets the happy couple in the halls, she makes some spiteful comment, and tries to get out of there as quickly as possible. She feels guilty though, because she knows Carly doesn't love him, and deep down he doesn't love Carly either. So she tells him. Not the part about him not loving Carly, he'd never buy that, but the part about Carly loving him. He says that Carly loves him (liar). He says that he loves Carly (liar). She says that she's not jealous (liar). They both end up walking away and pretending that they don't care about the other. But, as we have learned, both are quite good at pretending.

Freddie breaks things off with Carly. He pretends he doesn't know exactly why.

**Author's note: Yay! So, I more or less wrote 90% of this a few months ago, and I really don't know what happens in these types of situations (you know, the whole hit by a car thing?), and I'm much too lazy to switch the awkward characterizations and dialogue in this chapter, so it's up now! I dunno what's up with the taco truck name (Flaco Taco), but it rhymes, and technically flaco is a Spanish word (the name is essentially Skinny Taco). Everyone should be super proud of my Spanish naming talents 'cause I'm not doing too hot in that class right now. Technically, I should be studying, but I figured I would update instead! Also, the chapter title is about the lady thinking Freddie and Sam were together. So, um, dance recitals/finals week/getting ready for summer/last chance to pull my grades up/ homework/ getting ready to go to a running camp (anyone else going to Flathead?)/ all sorts of un-fun and fun things to do next week. So, um, might not update in a while, but you never know. Oh, and since I always seem to dedicate a chapter to someone I'll dedicate it to both Lackadaisical Pajamas (the newest reviewer to this story, everyone please give her-or-him the warmest possible welcome) and X3Before. . 3 (possibly the most dedicated reviewer to this story)! Also, as a note to SeddieTheRealDeal about their review on the first chapter, the time frame for the prologue is many years into the future of seddie (seriously, this story will go on for a little bit), and it will reappear at some point in the story . I'm actually not completely sure **_**where**_** it will reappear, in the time being, but I know that it will! So, yeah. Sorry for the long and hideous author's note! Does anyone actually read these? Like, I do on other stories, but I never stopped to think about whether or not people read mine… hmmmmmm… **

**OK, I'm really done now!**

**See ya, and please remember to review! It really makes me update faster for the, like, two of you that have continued to read :P!**

**Have a marvelous day!**

**~PrincessScissors**

**NOTE 6/16/12: I don't care how low it is, I refuse to update until I have AT LEAST ten reviews on this story. True, like none of you care, but still!**


	5. Chapter 4: Railroads and Fauxgasms

**Remember how this is rated T? Yeah. Just remember that.**

When they're seventeen years old, they avoid each other, both attempting to ignore whatever the hell was between them. Because seriously, they both know that that stupid feeling is the other one's fault (that bitch)! Yet suddenly Sam is occasionally blowing off Carly and constantly hanging around him and Brad, even when it involves her doing work. He finds that her presence is an enjoyable change, so he welcomes her every time. It becomes a constant game and less of a constant struggle around the same time that he realizes that he's in love with her. They date for a while, each time they kiss Freddie swears his heart stops beating, and it's the happiest that either have been in a long time, but they end up breaking it off. Something about it not working or Carly being sad or them trying to force it. Neither ever REALLY gets over the other, but let's be honest, you already know that, didn't you?

The summer comes and goes and it isn't long before the trio realizes that they are only going to be together for so long. They decide to go on adventures like when they were eleven only this time they could video tape them and post them on iCarly. It's a hot august day when Carly is in Yakima when Sam and Freddie have the best adventure. Both would never admit it, but still. It was what it was. Looking back, Sam wasn't exactly positive how they had gotten there. Sure, she remembered some long lost hikes with a much happier family when she was, like, six or something. But really, all she remembered from those was stealing the sandwiches while no one was looking. Yet, when Freddie mentioned going to the railroad tracks near the river, Sam had remembered leaping across bridges (which were really just railroad tracks fifty feet above the churning waters of the river), and she decided that they simply had to do it for iCarly. Besides, if she remembered correctly, there were some killer beaches on the other side.

"Come on, Frednub!" Sam calls lazily as she balances between two of the wooden boards on the bridge of railroad tracks.

"Sam, it's a little hard to do with a very expensive camera in your hands. We're really high up, and If I dropped it… I'd be totally screwed." He nervously sputters. A million years ago Sam would reply something along the lines of screwing him being her job, but now even Sam wouldn't make things _that_ awkward. So here he was, trying his best to avoid looking down or at the blonde for fear that more memories might come to the surface. It doesn't help that he can feel her smirk without even looking at her. Freddie glances up just in time to see the demon girl leaping over to him, gracefully landing on the board in front of him. They're face to face, a closeness that the former couple had grown accustomed to avoiding. The boy blushes slightly and looks down slightly coughing in an attempt to cover up the awkwardness (longing) he felt inside, but Sam stands her ground like a true Puckett. She whispers his name softly and once again Freddie feels his gaze lifting just a bit. Then Sam's getting closer and closer and soon Freddie feels his eyelids begin to flutter closed but before they can fully shut, sealed with a kiss from a princess almost, Sam grabs his camera and sprints back across the bridge. Freddie resists the urge to slam his head into one of the posts out of embarrassment. He can hear Sam's joyous laughter from the other side, so he begins a (rather slow) walk across the tracks.

"Sam?" he calls worriedly when he notices that not only are they on _train tracks_, but if a train would come they would have nowhere to go to get out of the train's way.

"Mmm?" drawls the blonde, who is already half way across, and is simply waiting for him at this point.

"What happens if a train comes?"

"We jump and hope there are no rocks."

"Ahh." Freddie swears his voice isn't always that high. Finally, they arrive at the other side of the bridge, and Freddie can breathe easier. Much easier.

"Hear you go." Sam hands him his camera, and for a second (just a second), she lets her hand linger near his, half hoping he would grab it like he used to. He hardly notices though, he's fiddling with his camera, and couldn't be bothered to even glance her way. Gloomily, she sighs, which causes Freddie's warm eyes to glance up, and soon he remembers why they are there.

"So where to next, Princess Puckett?" he smiles a care free half smirk and Sam just about feels her heart melt. You know, if she was into that girly stuff. Sam almost picks a fight, but instead she simply laughs and leads him onto a trail that went down to a rocky beach. The two walk on the path on the beach for a while, filming here and there, before coming across the perfect little beach area. Okay, so it wasn't exactly as great as she remembered, but it was still pretty cool, and even though it was small, that meant that she could be closer to Freddie without having to admit to herself that she gave a damn.

"Let's go swimming, Freddork!"

"But Sam, neither of us has our swim suits." Freddie tells Sam while setting his camera stuff down on a dry and probably safe rock away from the water. She simply shrugs in response and begins to take off her shorts, causing Freddie to squeak a tiny bit. Sam spins around to look at him, her eyebrows raised in question. When no answer from him comes, she fully removes her blue jean cut offs, revealing some Girly Cow panties. If Freddie was more confident, he might have made some smooth comment, but alas, our favorite nerd was never a suave one. It's when Sam removes her bright red V-neck that he really loses it.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asks before she has the chance to take her shirt off.

"What does it look like, Nub? I'm going swimming." Freddie can't help but feel like an idiot for thinking that it could be anything else.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Sam raises her eyebrows yet again, her eyes full of questions.

"Well, I just wasn't sure." He tries to find an interest in his man-dals, but it isn't until he glances up that she gets it.

"You thought I was seducing you?" she attempts at keeping a straight face and not bursting into a raging fit of giggles. It's unfortunate that he see right through her.

"Well the last time that anything like that happened…" he trails off, no longer sure of himself, and certainly not sure of where this comment will rank with Sam. It isn't until she stiffens visibly that he realizes he may or may not have crossed a line with the blonde girl. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Sam turns away and resumes her stripping. Against his will, Freddie stares at Sam, and when she turns back to face him, he pretends not to notice the black and white zigzag pattern of her bra. Freddie doesn't think that it is possible for him to feel more awkward.

"You coming or are you going to eye rape me all day?" she asks him with a smirk. Wait, scratch that earlier statement. _Now_ Freddie was positive nothing on the planet would be more awkward. Yet he attempts to play it cool and so he strips to his boxers, neatly folding his clothes as he went, and running into the water. They play, splash around, and just be themselves (something they haven't quite been since their break up). They do this for an hour or so before Sam decides that she is hungry and wants a pre-packed sandwich courtesy of Freddie. The pair trudges up to the sand, both sopping wet. Freddie grabs three ham sandwiches from his computer bag (one for him, two for Sam) and the pair sits down together, both making sure not to touch, and they begin to eat.

"So, what's up with you and Carly?" Sam asks with a mouthful of ham, leaving Freddie to almost choke on his sandwich.

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid; I've seen the way that you look at her." Sam half giggles and half hisses, wanting to be his friend, and yet wanting to just jump on him and kiss him and show him who he should _really _be with. Freddie almost- almost- responds telling her that he is still madly in love with her, not Carly, but before he has the opportunity, his cell phone rings. _Damn pear phone_, he thinks, _always getting reception_. The lad answers his phone without glancing at the caller, an action he regrets immediately when he hears his mother's shrill voice frantically asking where he is. Sam gives him a confused expression, figures out who is on the line, and quickly gets a demonic spark in her eye. Those sparks almost made Freddie hang up the phone so that Sam couldn't scare his mother too bad, but he decides that Sam probably wouldn't try anything. Chances are she was just laughing at him, right?

Wrong.

"Oh, Freddie…" Sam moans loudly. Freddie's eyebrows knit together in a confused manor. What was Sam up to?

"Freddiebear, what was that?" his mother asks.

"Mmm, oh god Freddie, right there!" the blonde continues to groan, causing Freddie to frantically try to shut her up without his mother noticing that anything was happening- not like anything was!

"Freddie Benson! What is going on?" Marissa Benson nearly shouts.

"Oh yes! That's it! Faster, oh god, yes! Yes!"

"Freddie?" his mother's voice wavers.

"Ooh, Freddie," Sam giggles loudly "I don't know if that's a sanitary place to put your-" Before Sam could finish, Freddie hangs up the phone, but not before promising his mother that he'd be home soon.

"Sam!" he nearly shouts.

"Yes?" the girl twirls a lock of her curly hair innocently.

"I- never mind." he sighs, knowing that it wasn't worth fighting. Besides, it was pretty damn funny. Soon, too soon, the day begins to end, and Sam and Freddie begin the long trek back to his car. It isn't until they get back to the car that Freddie notices something and freezes in his tracks.

"Sam?"

"Yes Freddie?"

"We left our clothes there, didn't we?"

"Shit."

**Authors Note: I know, I know, bad ending. Someday I'll fix it (don't count on that, actually). Special shout out to the tenth reviewer of this story MegynFan13, because this wouldn't be posted since only ONE OTHER PERSON REVIEWED! So, the moral of the story is that you all (and by 'you all' I mean the, like, only person that actually reads this story) should totally review. So, just please review! It makes my day **

**Anyone like the fake orgasm by Sam? How about the awkwardness of them? Any quotes in particular?**

**By the way, this chapter took place between their junior and senior years (I scrambled the Seddie-timeline a teensy bit for this story. Ignore it).**

**Also, tomorrow I go to running camp for about five days! Any other cross country runners out there? Come on, I know it isn't something that's popular, but there has got to be one of you out there. No?**

**Even though I won't be near internet, I'll continue writing this story so I can update almost as soon as I get home! Actually, no. I want to hear back from you guys. I'll need 15 total reviews on this story before I update again. And I know I said that this chapter would be the start of the angst, but, well, I lied. Next chapter will actually start the angst, for realsies. It's already started, so you know that I'm telling the truth!**

**15 reviews (total) until update! Come on, you know that you want to!**

**OK, well I'm gonna leave now!**

**Have a marvelous day!**

**Love, PrincessScissors**

**Review, Kiddles!**


	6. Chapter 5: Best Night of Your Life

"Too close." She didn't want some Gibby's comfort. True, the formerly shirtless boy was a close friend of hers, but no. No. That was Freddie's role. You couldn't just replace your former lover in a flash. _Not like Freddie would mind though_, the little voice in the back of Sam's head laughs bitterly, _he loves Carly now, remember?_ Sam struggles to not go find Freddie and scream at him, punch him, and kick him for being so stupid and getting under her skin like this. God, sometimes she really did wonder if she hated him. Sam almost, almost, softens at this thought because she knows that it's not true, but instead she straightens up and calls after Gibby. When he comes rushing back, she only pauses briefly, wondering if she was about to do the right thing. Sam shakes any doubt from her head and asks Gibby if he wants to go out to dinner sometime. Gibby raises his eyebrows and his eyes cloud in confusion at first, knowing that she is in love with someone else, but then he nods in an understanding way. He says okay and calls her Sammy. He pats her arm in a friendly way, mutters something about denial. Sam's not entirely sure when it became okay for anyone to call her Sammy, but she knows that Gibby didn't have to agree in the first place, so she lets it slide just once. Besides, the lunch crowd was coming in. Whatever Gibby said is lost to Sam now, but it really didn't matter to her anyways. For the first couple of weeks Sam and Gibby keep their "relationship" a secret, but finally decide to tell everyone else. Neither was particularly thrilled to tell anyone about "them", but since it was more friends than anything else, they give it up. Freddie retaliates by telling Sam that he's in love with Carly. The blonde says something about how glad she was to be with Gibby now and Freddie says something about being with an _actual girl_ for once. In the end, Sam pushes him down, storms out, and neither is speaking to the other anymore. Sam walks home, cries, and hates herself for it. She ends up calling Gibby and making out with him in her room. She can't help but feel dirty and like she betrayed Freddie afterwards. Gibby feels the same way and leaves without saying goodbye. Yet, by Monday, both are back at pretending to be more than friends, and Sam gets some fantastic news from Carly. Carly has decided that, after all these years, it would be a perfect time to try Carly-and-Freddie again.

"You won't mind Sam, right? You know, since you and Gibby are a thing now?" Carly's eyes seem to darken when she says 'you and Gibby', but Sam is too busy panicking mentally.

"Well, there is the whole girl-code thing…" Sam says in a desperate attempt to get Carly to _not_ ask Freddie out.

"But if you think about it, he was mine first; we did date before you two did, after all." Carly smiles ever so sweetly and Sam briefly wonders if it's all an act. _No, _the voice in the back of Sam's head comes back, _I kissed him first, so he was mine._ But outside Sam just shrugs, spins the lock on her locker, and says something along the lines of "go for it". The next day Splashface tells her Freddie Benson and Carlotta Shay are in a relationship. Sam throws her phone at a wall. _Whatever_, Sam thinks gruffly, _it's not like Freddie and I would have gotten married or anything. _Somewhere along the next two weeks Carly gets Freddie to apologize to Sam for their fight. They agree to be friends/co-workers again, but both are nervous around the other. That stupid voice giggles about how stubborn Freddie is and what Carly must have had to do to get him to apologize. Sam's back stiffens, she notices the way that Freddie and Carly are holding hands and being all cutesy _just like they used to do,_ and she wants to cry again. She ignores it, makes sure both Freddie _and_ Carly (for it seems that Carly has a small crush on the Gibster) are watching, and she shoves her tongue down Gibby's throat. Sam stalks off after, leaving a shocked Gibby, a sad Carly, and a distant looking Freddie in her wake.

That year they all apply for colleges. It seems that they're all headed in different directions. Freddie is accepted to MIT, University of California-Berkeley, Stanford, Columbia, and countless others, but he wasn't entirely sure where to go. Carly decides on the California Institute of Arts for acting, though she had offers from who knows how many others. Gibby decides to skip college and head off to another country to pursue learning about other cultures cooking. Sam considers joining him at first, but instead she looks at her options. Decent-ish grades (about a 3.5 gpa since the nub rubbed off on her when they were dating), but she could play the whole star-factor iCarly thing. In the end she gets accepted to several places for acting, yet one stands out to her. Columbia University, not for acting, but for dance. She accepts before she learns anyone's plans but Gibby's (who has had his plans set in stone since he was eight). The day after she accepts, she tells Carly and Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie, and neither can believe that she had a plan before them. Normally Sam would wait till the last minute. Carly lets them know her plans at the same time, receiving oohs and ahhs from the two other teens. Then the girls turn to Freddie.

"What are your plans, Freddie?" Carly bats her eyes at her "boyfriend".

"Yeah, Frednub, where are you nerding up?" Sam grabs his smoothie and slurps some down.

"I'm not quite sure yet." He attempts to shrug it off, but he's friends with girls, so that was never really going to work out for him.

"What? _The_ Fredward Benson doesn't have a master plan anymore?" Carly giggles.

"Yeah, hasn't it been, like, your life goal to go to MIT?" Sam asks, sipping on Carly's smoothie.

"I dunno," He shrugs "dreams change." They drop the topic soon after in favor of prom. Carly tells Sam that they simply must go dress shopping that weekend, Sam agrees, and plans are made.

Freddie decides on Columbia. He pretends that it is because of their program and not because of Sam. Deep down, he knows it's a lie, but he ignores it and keeps on pretending he liked Carly "that way."

* * *

"Oooh," Carly drawls from the changing room on their fifth dress "I think I like this one."

"Hmm, I think I look like puke." Sam calls from a neighboring stall.

"Let's compare?" Carly asks about the ritual of exiting the two stalls at the same time and looking at the other's dress. The blonde agrees and the two exit the changing rooms to look at each other's dresses. Though Sam is wearing a slut-tastic skin tight, strapless, low cut hot pink dress with see through sides that went to her mid-thigh, Carly is wearing a dress that was obviously made for her. It is a floor length purple dress covered in sparkles.

"That's the one." Sam confirms.

"I know!" Carly squeals, before they both laugh at Sam's dress.

"Now let's find one for you…" the brunette drawls before dragging the blonde back into the store. Soon they are standing back in front of the mirror, looking at Sam's reflection.

"You look gorgeous, Sam!" Carly oohs at the sight of the dress. It is a floor length red halter with crisscrossing straps on the back. The dress also has light sparkles around the bodice. The gorgeous thing looks as though it was made for Sam.

"It's perfect." The girls make their purchases and leave the store, excited for prom. On their way out of the mall they pick out some heels (silver for Sam, black for Carly) and stop to get a Fat Shake.

* * *

When the girls come down the stairs, none of the boys can breathe. Spencer is looking at his two little sisters (one honorary, but still), Freddie is looking at Sam, and Gibby is looking at Carly.

"Photo op!" Spencer calls, and the teens tear their gazes towards their actual significant others, blush, and take hundreds of photos before heading towards their senior prom.

"They're so screwed up," Spencer remarks sadly after they walk down the hall "none of this will work out for them."

When they're eighteen they make out in a closet at prom even though he is Carly's date and Sam is Gibby's, but then Sam's gone in a flash of bright red dress and painted lips turned into a smirk. If Carly noticed the red lipstick on his white shirt, she never says anything. Sam walks into the ball room after fixing her hair and sees Freddie whispering something in Carly's ear, the brunette laughs in response, and suddenly Sam wants to die. She's become 'that girl', and she hates herself for almost getting in the way of Carly and Freddie's love. The night ends soon and Carly and Freddie are no where to be found (best night of Sam's life? More like worst), it makes Sam sick. So she leaves the pretty-pretty gown on the ground and brings Gibby into her bed. Neither are virgins, neither ask questions, and at the end of the day it's sweet. Nice. But, that's all. Sam cries when it's over and Gibby holds her and cries to. Both wonder how they had gotten to this point, but neither can ask, for fear of getting an answer they aren't ready to hear.

Freddie only attempts to talk to Sam about the kiss once, but Sam shuts him down instantly, "You love her, remember?"

Right. 'Love.'

**Author's note!**

**Okay, so there wasn't MUCH angst, but it was there. Sort of. Not really. Whatever. So, anyways, I'm baaaaaaaaaack, and cross country camp was hell. Absolute hell. But it was fun! So, anywho, I've just spent the last five hours reasearching for this, so someone better be reading this story, cause I gave up food on behalf of finding the perfect colleges for them and perfect dresses. You know you want to looooook:**

** /tag/short-purple-prom-dresses**

-**Carly's**

** /prom-dresses/long-prom-dress es-faviana-collections-2011/attachment/red-hot-prom-dresse s-2011/ **

-**Sam's**

**Just remove the spaces!**

**Yep, so I'm cutting the note short this time! **

**6 more reviews until the next update! **

**Dedicated to all of the lovely reviewers who help me find the inspiration, love ya all! **

**Till next time, **

**-PrincessScissors**

**Review!**

**Right there!**

**Pretty pretty please?**


End file.
